Ford
Ford (포드, Podeu) is a character in Denma. Summary He's Master Sergeant of Carlburn's Quanx Squad. There's a heart on his forehead. Biography In God's Lover (11), he comes and says to Sergeant Maggie that, he made Jade write his work log and he are out here having a smoke, and he beats to him. Then he also beats to Master Sergeant Hador and says, just because they're the same rank doesn't mean they're equal, and Hador is way above his head in the count of years in here. He throws Hador's artificial hand and says, the Battalion commander can cover for his ass only so much. He orders to Maggie that he report directly to him after finishing the work log by eod. After he went, Maggie is angry and says he's going to get Ford someday. Then, in the cut, the scene where Hador's standing still comes out, and although the facial expression isn't seen at all because of the mask, deep anger are feels. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (20) - Ch.527, Hador says let's just leave. Maggie surprised and asks it mean desertion. At this time, he appears and says like hell Hador and Maggie are. He angry and says after all the mess Hador have made the Carlburn's Quanx Squad, he talk about desertion, and he don't care what happens to the rest of them as long as he get to live another day. He beats Hador and says he did expect would happen after the squad gets disbanded because of him, and they won't just lose their jobs and they'll all be hunted down by the Savoys. He stepped on Hador's right hand and let his artificial hand off his arm. Maggie holds so he stops him back. He tries to beat Maggie, but his hands are respectively Equivalent Mass Substitutes by Hador's artificial hand. Hador says he's not deserting, and he's retiring, and he won't be able to use his Quanx abilities anymore, so there's no reason for the Savoys come after him. Maggie says he's bleeding so he should lift his arms quickly, and he asks what Hador is gonna do now. Hador answers he can't stay the Carlburn's Quanx Squad anymore anyway, so he doesn't know what he's gonna say to the Battalion commander. Maggie says let he know if Hador find somewhere better than the squad. Maggie says now let's get him to the infirmary. And Maggie says Hador can call him. The Battalion commander smokes and says he guesses this is as far as they go. Hador says sorry to the Battalion commander because it's all his fault. The Battalion commander says it was bound to happen. Quanx Ability His Quanx ability is unknown. Maybe he's a grade-3 because when he lose his hands, Hador says, he won't be able to use his Quanx abilities anymore so there's no reason for the Savoys come after him. He can use body restoration technique to restore his hands. And if he get a Booster gun or something he could still work for workplace. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx